


Further Away

by cloudnymphs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: - possibly, Adventure, Beerus has to pay for how he acts as a destroyer and it may cost him more than he bargained for lol, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Horror, Humor, Multi, Other, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: AU. In Which Beerus's mishaps as a Destroyer come at a cost. When Beerus must pay the price for his failures, he flees to the last person who would ever want to help him. Shin.
Relationships: Beerus & Supreme Kai | Shin (Dragon Ball), Beerus & Whis (Dragon Ball), More to come
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Further Away

**Author's Note:**

> There's this headcanon I have in which Destroyers or even Kai who are responsible for the mishaps in their universes are "replaced". Replacement is...well, you'll see how it's done in here.
> 
> I'm not sure if there are gonna be any ships in here yet, but anything can happen so stay tuned.

For the most part, the night had been calm.

Shin was quick to finish his studies-- earlier than expected actually. This gave him time to practice simple meditation, or attempt to master some spells that he'd been stuck on for some time now.

Typically for shinjin, magic came much easier than martial arts--Universe 7 just so happened to be an exception (and then, there was of course Zamasu). Elder Kai seemed to be a master at spell work, and Shin would eventually follow in his footsteps if he practiced just enough.

And like all great spells, Shin knew he had to begin with meditation and clearing his mind.

Currently, he sat on an empty patch of grass upon his planet as the wind began to stir some stray blades and loose strands of his hair. At the same time, he also felt a bit of warmth from the setting sun on the other side of the planet. Shin, after becoming so accustomed to the environment on Earth, had incorporated sunrise and sunset to his realm and it had its wonders, especially during twilight.

These were times he could focus and let the stress of the present day melt away with the setting sun. He rejuvenated this way, his eyes closed as the shy heat rays caressed his skin just before vanishing beyond the horizon. 

For a split-second--everything was well.

There were no disturbances in the universe and Shin's muscles began to ease at another night of peace....

Then suddenly, something happened. A sharp pressure (not quite pain) radiating throughout his body causing his eyes to shoot open. He stood until that weird sensation finally left him, and even then, he had questions.

It felt as if something had been torn out of him, or as if there was a split in his soul that had no proper explanation. It left him feeling confused--weak almost and somewhat empty.

Just as his anxiety began to boil over, there was a flash in the distance just beyond the trees. With it came a large, unfamiliar thrust of energy. Shin's first thought was of course, Goku--Goku did after all come here some times, yet, that couldn't be it. He didn't recognize this Ki, and as strong as it was, it was fading--fast.

He swallowed, nervously as he had made the decision to investigate himself. Perhaps there was an intruder on his planet--or at least--another Kai? As he cut through the trees and little thickets of grass crossing his path, a figure became clear in the distance.

Shin narrowed his eyes, now realizing that for certain, someone was there. As he moved closer and heard the groans radiating from an all too familiar voice, Shin suddenly stopped in his tracks, a mixture of both horror and confusion evident on his face.

He recognized the purple skin, the large ears and the tired, bright orange eyes that seemed to fade with every passing second.

"B...Beerus." He breathed, as the figure in the small clearing only illuminated by moonlight did appear to be Beerus or at least...what was left of him. From what Shin saw, the large cat like creature had gashes on his chest as if someone had tried to rip out his heart.

Shin still stood there, his mouth open until he willed himself to move forward, just to make sure Beerus was still alive.

He approached Beerus, who was currently on the ground, his eyes fluttering and his breathing ragged. Shin quickly fell to his knees, checking for Beerus' vitals and his heart rate and everything seemed to be hanging by a thread. Yet this confused Shin-- for if Beerus was on the brink of death, then why wasn't he?

They were connected after all , weren't they--

It wasat that moment, Beerus coughed, causing Shin to jump to his feet.

"Beerus!" Shin stammered, standing up.

"W...Whis...." Beerus managed. "He...he..did..."

"Shh--don't talk. We need to go to Kibito to get you healed." Shin had knelt back down as he placed a hand upon Beerus, ready to make the shift. It was then Beerus, who was fighting back the urge to cough took hold of his hand.

"We...we can't...he...he'll find us." Beerus breathed. "We have to go--now."

Shin was beyond confused. He had no clue what to do, or if Beerus would survive nor what Beeus was talking about. From what he had gathered, given the small pieces of this puzzle he was putting together, Beerus was attacked and if his ears served him right (which with their size, they always had) Whis had some part in this...

Was Whis perhaps the one who...attacked Beerus?

That was impossible, Shin thought. Angels were only tasked with serving and teaching Destroyers--they couldn't raise a finger against them much less anyone. Yet on the other hand, what could've done this to Beerus?

Was Whis truly capable of this?

The answer to Shin's question, unfortunately came sooner than expected. There was a ruffle of wind, a shift in the leaves around and right before the two, Whis had appeared. He did not warp this time, nor use any form of grand transportation--he had just appeared, as if he was there all along.

"Whis!" Shin stood. "Beerus he's in trouble, someone hurt him...I....can you heal him? If he dies so do I, so I don't mean to impose but--"

"Oh Supreme Kai, you'll be fine." Whis's voice was soft, like a whisper yet filled with a type of unnerving emotion Shin had never heard from him. It was almost as if it wasn't him speaking--like someone controlling him for elsewhere. Whis and Shin had always been close, so he knew when things were off about him and this was certainly one of those times.

"Whis..." Shin stood just a bit taller, positioning himself between both Whis and Beerus, his own hands up in a surrender like manner. "What do you mean? Did you do this to Beerus?"

Whis looked, his face still stoic as his violet eyes drifted past Shin, to Beerus.

"Supreme Kai, you've known for some time our Universe has been less than satisfactory, even after the tournament. While my father, the Grand Zenos and I realize that you have done all you can given your position, Beerus doesn't quite pull his weight." Whis began to take a step forward. "Therefore, we have decided to alleviate our Universe of the problem that has plagued it."

"You mean...to kill Beerus?" Shin asked, sure he was stating the obvious.

"We have severed your connection--you must have felt it earlier." Shin suddenly remembered the sharp sensation he felt--so that was it? Were they ever going to tell him?

Whis inclined, now a type of forced smile sneakily making way to his face. "It will be quick--and we will all be free of Beerus."

It was in that moment, things went both slowly and very quickly for Shin all at once.

Whis was fast--his movements fluid and calculated like time itself as he brushed past Shin, his staff in hand aimed at Beerus. Shin saw the orb light up, turning a strange color he hadn't ever seen yet, all the while, Whis's face remained stone cold, impassive as he prepared to end his Destroyer's life. 

It was then, Shin made a move, shocking both Beerus and Whis.

For one, he knew that Whis was not in his right mind and whatever Whis did under the influence of someone else, he'd surely regret it when he came back to himself. Shin wanted to save his friend from that turmoil. Secondly, as shitty as Beerus was, death was even to great of a punishment for him.

Nothing made sense that night, but Shin didn't want to stay to sort it out.

He jumped in front of Whis just as the staff emitted the large blast, and missing the attack by an inch, Shin took hold of Beerus and instantly transported away.

For the first time, he had not calculated his instant dimensional transportation and had no clue where he was going. He knew staying in Universe 7 was childish, so he had to think. Universe 6 wasn't an option, Whis and Vados were close and perhaps the same thing was happening to her. Perhaps all the angels had decided to turn against their Destroyers (and or Kai).

Regardless, Shin thought of something. A Universe he'd never gone to, a place he'd never dream of going to....

Not Universe 10...Universe 9....the worst Universe out there....

And within seconds, Shin had rather ungraciously made contact with a rough patch of grass only to have Beerus fall on him, nearly knocking the air out of him. Beerus was still injured, so Shin was not surprised when his own clothes were stained with his Destroyer's blood (Shin certainly needed to fix that soon).

Yet, that was the least of their concerns. Shin had assumed he'd taken them to Universe 9 but where--he didn't know. There was just a grassy land, some moons in the sky but other than that....

"Eh-hem." The voice, foreign yet memorable caused Shin's ears to perk up. From the ground where he lay upside down on his back, with Beerus unconscious upon him, he gazed overhead to see a short green figure (perhaps a few inches taller than him) staring down.

His heart fluttered in both relief yet caution. He knew this to be Roh, the Supreme Kai of Universe 9, and it only made sense that they'd teleported to his realm. Shin did lock on to a Ki signature, and naturally he'd lock on to one identical to his own. Yet on the other hand, he also knew Roh to be dangerous and as untrustworthy as his universe.

Given his cold, purple eyed glare, Shin knew he had to tread carefully, they after all did come unannounced and uninvited to his realm and he was known for not liking visitors.

"Why have you come here Seventh, and why did you bring your dead Destroyer here--"

"Dead!?" Shin couldn't keep his fear contained and quickly sat up, a now visibly dead Beerus rolling off of him. "He was just alive--"

"Yes, he's dead now." Roh crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at Shin's bloodied clothes. On the other hand, Shin was dealing with his own internal panic. Now he knew that Beerus was dead, he had absolutely no life reading. And it wasn't like Shin was entirely sad, he was never close to Beerus--but what an awful way for a million year old specimen to go out.

"So what are you doing here--and how are you still alive." Roh's shrill like voice brought Shin back into some form of reality.

"I um--" He paused, looked around and spoke. "We're on the run and I can't tell you much not now, are you alone?" Shin grimaced, gazing over Beerus's dead body upon the ground. He then looked back toward Roh, wearing a pleading, somewhat sympathetic look in his eyes. "You're older and more powerful than I am. But I've also heard from others that your magic is greater than all of the Supreme Kai and you're one of the few beings who can bring someone back to life--can you help him?"

Roh rose an eyebrow and his eyes narrowed toward Shin and Beerus again. He inhaled deeply however, his tense shoulders loosening up as he placed his hands on his hips. He mentally assessed the situation, peering at Shin and understanding that he meant no harm, perhaps he started to trust him.

"Yes, I can. He's been dead for less than twenty minutes. Bring him inside but Seventh, I expect you to tell me everything from square one." His arms crossed again and it was evident he was still on his guard. "I need to know why you came here, how the hell you're still alive, and just who was able to kill your Destroyer."

Shin didn't even get a chance to grab Beerus before Roh had telepathically lifted him in the air as his limp body eerily hovered not to far off of the ground. Shin didn't look out of respect and somewhat fear. Now that the two were in daylight, it was easier to see the full extent of the wounds. Shin didn't like the idea of seeing Beerus in this state, as he figured Beerus kept up a strong, invincible persona for a reason. Perhaps Beerus himself had never wanted to be seen as a weakling again.

"It's a long story all of if." Shin responded to Roh's demand.

"Good thing I'm alone," Roh inclined, bringing up Shin's earlier point. "And we have all the time in the universe."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I really do like the idea of Shin intermingling with other Supreme Kai and aside from Shin--Roh is one of my faves. I like the idea of him being extremely powerful when it comes to magic, even magic other supreme kai scorn. 
> 
> so yeah, this is the beginning of the journey. we'll learn more about Whis being mind controlled later on. Anyway--if you liked it please let me know :D. Comment and kudos pls <3.
> 
> And consider following me on my tumblr [kaioshiins](https://kaioshiins.tumblr.com/) or my twitter, [cloudnymphs](https://twitter.com/cloudnymphs) !


End file.
